Ticket to Ride
by flipmeforward
Summary: Desperate fingering and comeplay… on a train


**Warnings: Fingering, desperation, semi-public, comeplay.**

* * *

Sebastian is bored.

Their train has been stuck for over half an hour, and they still don't have any idea when they're going to get going again. Kurt is asleep on his shoulder, and Sebastian is b-o-r-e-d. He considers waking Kurt up, because after all, it was his fucking idea to take the train to begin with. _We always fly when we're going somewhere_, he's said. _D.C. isn't that far away, it's a three-hour train ride_, he'd said.

Three hours and twenty-five minutes, to be exact. Sebastian has no doubts that this particular ride will take well over five hours. He really ought to wake Kurt up, make him suffer for convincing Sebastian on this absolutely _ridiculous_ way of travelling.

At least they'll never take the train ever again, now. Not if Kurt wants to travel with Sebastian.

The problem is, that no matter how grumpy Sebastian is in the morning when he wakes up - Kurt is ten times worse if woken up during a nap. Sebastian has learned this the hard way, and he has absolutely no intention of waking Kurt up unless the train catches fire and they have to evacuate. Sebastian being bored out of his mind is not equivalent to that, no matter how much he feels like it.

It's not even that he's only bored. He's horny, too. They had sex right up until they had to leave their hotel room to make it to the train station on time (_they_ have to be on time, yet the _train_ doesn't have do), and they have been taking advantage of their lack of need for condoms the whole weekend, leaving the maids an unpleasant mess to deal with. Not that any of them have any regrets about that, the service they got was lousy, so maybe they messed a bit more on purpose.

But back to the point, no condoms during sex, and no time for a proper cleanup. Kurt topped this last time, which means his come is still currently inside of Sebastian. As soon as he has even grazed the thought in his mind, Sebastian regrets it. He doesn't want to be bored, horny _and_ turned on at the same time, not when Kurt is still _asleep_.

The train intercom dings, and Kurt stirs beside him. _Thank fuck_. Sebastian rolls his shoulders, trying to jostle Kurt as much as possible while still trying to be subtle about it, totally taking advantage of the intercom. The train crew says something about a fire further down on the track and that they have no idea when they will be able to go again, but that they will get back when they have further information. Sebastian rolls his eyes. He would probably get home faster if he _walked_.

"Are we stuck?" Kurt asks, looking out through the window with a confused expression.

"Yep," Sebastian replies, shifting and hissing when he feels the come inside his ass leak out into his underwear. Kurt shifts his gaze to look at him, instead.

"What's the matter?" he asks. It always takes him a while to come back to himself after these naps.

"I— I didn't really, uhm, have time to— _clean up_ before we left," Sebastian says, voice low and trying to word this as subtly as possible. Kurt's expression is still confused for a few moments, until he realizes what Sebastian is referring to, and then—

"Oh."

"Mhm." Sebastian shifts again, and fuck it, he's turned on. Badly. Kurt curls up against him again, and for a few seconds, Sebastian is afraid that he'll try to go back to sleep, but then he leans in, his mouth so close to Sebastian's ear that his lips graze the skin.

"That means you're still full of my come, right?" he whispers. Sebastian's breath hitches, and he nods. "Is it starting to leak out?" he asks. Sebastian nods again and feels Kurt's lips curve into a smirk. "You want me to fuck you again? While you're still wet? You want me to use my own come as lube and come again and have it leak out of you until we get home god-knows-when and then _lick it out of you_?"

Sebastian is gripping the armrest between them so hard that his knuckles are white and his fingers are shaking.

"Yes," he says, weakly.

"Yes _what_?" Kurt prompts. Sebastian turns to him.

"_Yes_ I want you to fuck me while your come is still in my ass and _yes_ I want you to lick it back out when we get home," he hisses, glancing at the nearby passengers to make sure they aren't paying them any attention. Kurt smirks again, and now Sebastian almost regrets that he woke up, because that look never means anything good.

"Follow me to the toilet in a couple of minutes," Kurt whispers and gets up before Sebastian has a chance to even react.

_Oh fuck_.

He does as Kurt says, he waits a few minutes and then he gets up and follows him. No one looks at him twice, everyone is too busy dozing or calling their family to let them know they're late. He gets to the toilet and knocks gently on the locked door, _really_ hoping that Kurt is in there.

"Sebastian?" comes a muffled voice from inside.

"Mhm."

The door slides open, Kurt grabs his shirt and yanks him inside, then slides the door shut again and locks it with care.

The toilet is cramped. It's barely big enough for one, and it's not exactly sanitary.

"Are we really gonna do this here?" Sebastian asks, but he's already unbuckling his belt. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, _I'm_ not the one who's desperate," he says. "I'm not even gonna take my shirt off." He eyes the place with displeasure. "And neither will you, I'm not gonna sit beside you if you put your shirt on any surface in here." He slaps away Sebastian's fingers gently and resumes his work with the belt and fly, pulling the pants and underwear down in one go. Sebastian gasps when the cool air hits his wet asshole and his hard cock, and he barely sees the smile on Kurt's face before Kurt is turning him around.

"Spread your legs," he mumbles. "Don't drop the pants." Sebastian obeys, spreading his legs until the fabric of his jeans is stretched tight against the skin of his thighs, and then putting his hands against the door for good measure.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," he says, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Kurt kisses his neck softly, an apology.

"Sorry, I'm not taking my clothes off in here. I will do this, though, just because you're so fucking desperate that you can't wait until we get home." He trails his fingers down Sebastian's back through his clothes, and down to his bared ass cheeks. He slips one fingertip down the crack where his own come is shining and making everything slick and warm. Sebastian arches into the touch immediately, letting out a low whine when Kurt doesn't go deeper.

"God, you really love this, don't you? Being all slick and used and having me use you again?"

"Yes, Kurt, please, just—" Sebastian breaks off and bites his lip when Kurt pushes his finger marginally deeper, twisting it around and feeling his come.

"You're _so desperate_," Kurt says, sounding really pleased and nuzzling Sebastian's neck. "You couldn't wait until we got home, you need me _here_ and _now_ and in a fucking _toilet_." He slides his finger all the way in to his knuckle with the last word, and Sebastian groans, his head falling forward to let his forehead rest against the door.

"More," he pleads. "I'm not going to—" Kurt slides another finger in, effectively shutting him up. Sebastian is still loose from before, and definitely slick enough. This isn't preparation, this is pure teasing.

"Not going to what?" Kurt asks. "Last? Come until I tell you to? Damn right you aren't," he murmurs, sliding a third finger in and twisting them just the right way, making Sebastian jerk.

"Kurt, _please_," Sebastian chokes out, wanting to reach down and grab his cock but not daring to.

"You're so wet," Kurt marvels, as if he didn't hear Sebastian's plea. "So wet and warm and _hot_ and fuck, I could do this all day," he continues, scissoring his fingers experimentally and dragging them in and out slowly. "Fuck you and come inside you and leave you _on the edge_, then slide my fingers into you like this, fucking until you're so desperate you can't speak, and _not let you come_. When I'm hard again I'll fuck you, again, slipping easily inside because you'll be wet and open, just like now, and I'll come, _again_, and it'll be _dripping out of you_."

Sebastian has broken the skin on his lips in his attempt to keep his moans and whimpers to himself and the taste of copper is distinct in his mouth. "Kurt, I _can't_, I need—" he tries, but Kurt already knows. They are in a cramped toilet on a train, they don't have the time, nor is it the place for what Kurt is describing, and Sebastian needs to get off, _now_. He reaches around and grabs Sebastian's cock, using the precome pooling at the slit to make his grip somewhat slick. It really isn't slick _enough_, especially not after this weekend, but Sebastian is really close and Kurt's fingers are knuckle-deep in his come-filled ass, so it's not going to take long for him to get there.

Sebastian groans with relief when he _finally_ feels Kurt's hand on his cock. He fucks into Kurt's warm, tight fist, and has to bring down a hand to bite on his knuckles when he comes, to avoid screaming. His orgasm seems to last _forever_, spilling out into Kurt's hand while the other one slowly eases out of his ass. When he's done coming, he feels Kurt back away and he turns around again, just in time to catch his boyfriend licking his come off of his palm.

"Kurt," he whines, because he can't take any more stimulation right now. Kurt just smiles at him and winks.

"I have to wait until we get home, this is only fair."

Sebastian opens his mouth to reply, but just then the train jerks, and suddenly they are moving again. He closes his mouth again.

He supposes it _is_ fair, after all.


End file.
